Bo Peep
Bo Peep is a character in the Toy Story series. She was the tritagonist of the original Toy Story, a minor character in Toy Story 2 and one again the tritagonist of Toy Story 3. She is a toy shepherd with a three-headed sheep and the love interest of Woody's life. She is voiced by Annie Potts. History ''Toy Story'' Bo Peep is the tritagonist of the first Toy Story movie. She is used by Andy Davis in the beginning. The day later, she grabs Woody to thank him about watching the sheep. The next day, Bo Peep alerts Buzz Lightyear to avoid falling out. That evening when Woody knocks over Buzz, the toys get angry. Bo Peep attempts to stop the angry toys, but Andy makes them freeze. The next day, Bo Peep and the other toys are surprised that Woody and Buzz are taken away by Sid. Woody tricked the toys when attempting to get to Andy's house by imitating Buzz Lightyear. The next day, she and the other toys are being moved to a new home. Bo Peep feels happy why Woody is reunited with Andy again. ''Toy Story 2'' Bo Peep returns in Toy Story 2, this time she is a minor supporting character. She is seen in the beginning again. She explains that Andy can take him with or without his hat. After that, Bo Peep is surprised that Al takes away Woody for repair in his office. It is unknown if Bo Peep escorted with the other toys. The day after Jessie is rescued, Bo Peep and the other toys are happy Woody is back home. ''Toy Story 3'' Bo Peep appears briefly in Toy Story 3. She is seen the movie's beginning. She only appears in Andy's childhood. It is revealed that sometime between the second and third films, she was given away. Woody is still heartbroken over losing her. ''Toy Story 4'' Bo Peep will return in Toy Story 4 and she will reunite with Woody, Buzz, Jessie and the other toys and meet Trixie, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Dolly and Chuckles. Theme parks Toy Story: Midway Mania Bo Peep appears in the second game which ran from 2008-2010. She is replaced by Trixie and Rex. She will likely be added back to the ride after the release of Toy Story 4. Gallery Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-3291.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-8525.jpg Toy Story 1 Poster 1 - Andy's Toys.PNG|Bo and her friends in a poster for Toy Story Toy_Story_1_Poster_4_-_Bo_Peep.png|Bo's promotion poster for Toy Story Toy_Story_1_Poster_13_-_Infinity_and_Beyond!.PNG|Bo and her friends in a poster for Toy Story 258.PNG|Bo Peep with Woody in Toy Story 177.PNG|Bo and her friends in Toy Story Toy_Story_2_Poster_9_-_Toys.PNG|Bo and her friends in a poster for Toy Story 2 58.PNG|Bo and the cast of Toy Story 2 51.png|Bo with Andy's toys in Toy Story 2 22.PNG|Bo and her friends in Toy Story 2 1996_Cover.PNG|Bo Peep and her friends on the Toy Story VHS CaptureTS1BLUE3D.PNG|Bo Peep and her friends on the 2011 Blu-ray of Toy Story Video Games Toy Story: Midway Mania Bo Peep appears in the spring category games. External links *Bo Peep - Love Interest Wiki Category:Toy Story Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Damsel in distress Category:Contradictory Category:Heroes from the past Category:Pure Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Genderless Category:Voice of Reason Category:Self-Aware Category:Humanoid Category:Family Guy Heroes